Sera Adams
Introduction Daughter of Man or her true name Sera Adams is a young woman born into a family of quirkless individuals. Her entire life she had been taught that people with quirks were evil and that they moved to destroy them. However Sera never believed in it and strove tirelessly to become a hero and show her family that there was a place for them in society. Personality Sera is quick to anger. As much as she denies the words of her parents and brother she still has negative feelings in her heart. Most of these feelings is jealously rather than hatred, but if you prod her enough they will come out, but not in the way you desire. When Sera gets mad she gets stupid. When she gets stupid she gets violent. That means you might take a punch to the face, or a blade at your throat. She has enough self-control not to hurt anyone too bad, but it remains her once true character flaw. Other than her violent streak Sera also has a tendency to hate people who talk bad about themselves and generally have low self-esteem. She sees those people as being blessed with remarkable abilities, but wasting them on foolish self-pity. She is quick to tell them off and try to straighten them up, but she does so in a blunt and angry rant. When she is either not angry or getting angry Sera is a very nice person to hang around. She often volunteers to help her fellow classmates in combat practice and struggles to improve her own physical abilities. Sera is the kind of person that will stay after school for five hours to work out with a friend after that person went home took a break and came back. Despite her anger problems, at times, she is very loyal. Those she does call friends she has there back to the end of the world. She does not care who she has to take on, be it Murder Man Murder or the Cosplay King himself. Another interesting fact about Sera’s personality is her insatiable love for sweets. Sera has a major sweet tooth and cannot pass up cake. If she sees cake she will eat it. The only thing stopping her from eating sweets would be the law and if possible she will bend it just to have it. This weakness however is not something she easily shares and tries her best to keep it hidden. She known's her rivals and possibly villains could use that against her in a later date. However her love for cake has its advantages as it is the cause for her insane endurance. History Sera like her twin brother Scott grew up in a family of anti-quirk doctrine. However she never bought into it. This however is the result of a difference in gender rather than a radical difference in personality. When Sera was a kid, which she was a tomboy, she was never bullied. Sera’s explosive per sonality and gender of being a female kept most of the little boys from lording there powers over her. Instead they spent their time trying to impress her or simply bullying her younger brother, only by a second. As a result Sera never changed her view point that they were all equal and all the same people. However though Sera was never bullied she did develop envy toward kids with powers as she herself did not. This drove her to work hard as a kid during their family training sections. Without a quirk she could never be the center of attention as the other kids had fantastic powers. However that did not stop Sera. If she did not have powers then she would do it with physical might alone. Her anti-quirk training turned into look how much better than I am than you training. When she played with the other kids she would impress them with her own physical prowess of endurance, speed, and tactics. If she was not stronger than a kid then she was faster. If she was not faster than she was smarter. If she was not smarter than she was stronger. She became known as well-rounded in the neighborhood and seen as a goal to achieve too. No one was completely better than Sera, no matter your power. When Serra reached high school she tried out for the Hero Academy. Even without powers she was still able to get into the school with the help of some of her family’s Anti-Quirk technology that she commandeered (aka stole from the family armory). Using micro sharp level blades and a few cryo grenades she was able to make seventh place in her exams. Synopsis Sera was born without a quirk, but used it as a strength and not a weakness. She drives herself forward trying to show her family that they have a place in this world and that Humanity is not being threaten. She moves to become a hero using her swords and grenades. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Sera’s natural abilities comes from her brute training and good genetics. Sera can run form miles on end. This is thanks more to her sweet tooth than her anti-quirk training as a child. Whenever Sera eats cake she promises herself that she would run five miles to make up for it, a girl has to watch her figure. Because of how much she likes to eat sweets and her own dedications to her promises Sera spends a lot of time on the track. When she is not running she is climbing, jumping, and working on her reflexes. These exercises she learned as a kid and still do them as she grows older. If she going to fight against people with quirks she is going to need all the physical talent she can get her hands on. Finally when she is not building up her body she is practicing her swordsmanship. Sera takes her swordsmanship very seriously. It is her primary mode of combat. She understands if she makes a mistake or slacks off in her training that she or maybe somebody else could pay the price. She hones her skills by facing off against multiple combat robots at once in a bomb rush patter. She gives herself little time to reach and forces herself to make quick tactical/ logical decisions on the fly. Physical Attributes Muscular, Slim, Short Way of Combat Sera’s primary weapons her two swords Adam and Eve. Both blades have a slot designed into them that allows them to insert a face rod onto their edges. These face rods are sharpen on the molecular level on one side. The rods allow sera to cut through anything her blade touches easily. If the rod begins to dull she simply presses a button, pops it out, and re-sheath her blade. Once she does that new rods are inserted into the blades and she can continue fighting. However Sera is not foolish enough to think that her swords can defeat any and every enemy out there. She knows some enemies cannot be cut, or rather cutting attacks have little to no effect on them. To deal with those foes and the unexpected Sera incorporated grenades into her fighting style. She mainly uses four types of grenades. The first is your standard smoke grenade. It creates a smoke screen making it hard for everyone to see. Sera has been trained to fight in the dark so she can move by sound alone. However most people, including villains do not have this ability and thus proves to be an effective and useful tactic. The second type is a cryo grenade. These are made with liquid nitrogen and other elements designed to swiftly lower the temperature of an object. She uses them to put out fires, seal things up, and to turn unsolid things solid. She has also been known to use them in combination with her third type of grenade. Incendiary grenade are the third type. She uses them to burn targets, or to open up paths. She also combines them with her cryo grenades to cause chemical reactions in materials too hard to break. Her fourth and last grenade are electric pulse grenades. When they explode they send out an electric pulse that can shut down robotics, machines, and possibly electrocute a target. They are extremely useful against techno paths and cyborgs. Weapons Twin Blades Cryo Grenades, Incendiary Grenades, Smoke Bombs, EMP Grenades Relationship Major Battles and events Category:Females Category:Quirkless Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Scientists Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Minor Category:Tech User Category:Class 1-F Category:Characters Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero